yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3
"Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!!" (ダークタウン 奪われたペンデュラム召喚！！''Dāku Taun Ubawareta Pendyuramu Shōkan!!), known as "'Trade Bait: Part 1'" in the Dub version, is the third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis A shadow approaches Yūya who is trying to master Pendulum Summoning with help from Yuzu and the gang. That "shadow" is Shingo, a student of the Elite Duel School, LDS. Shingo claims he wishes to see Yūya’s Pendulum Summoning, but…!? Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka Duel already in progress. Yūya's turn Yūya places "Magician of Chronomancy" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900), "Entermate Sword Fish" (CG Star 2/600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. As the Duel was meant as a means for Yūya to figure out Pendulum Summoning, it ends here. Yūya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Prison Tower of Darkville" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900). Turn 2: Shingo Shingo draws "Lightning Board" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 4, 4/1400/1200). Yūya finds and activates an Action Card, but it turns out to be the Trap Card "Break Shot", whose effect reduces the ATK of "Whip Viper" by 900 ("Whip Viper": 1700 → 800/900). "Lightning Board" attacks "Whip Viper". Yūya finds another Action Card, but it again turns out to be a Trap Card, "Jump Shot", which lowers the ATK of "Whip Viper" by 400 ("Whip Viper": 800 → 400/900). The attack continues and "Whip Viper" is destroyed (Yūya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Amenboat" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 4/500/1600). Turn 4: Shingo Shingo draws "Release Trade" and subsequently activates it, letting him Release a monster to add a monster from his Deck to his hand that is one Level higher than the Released monster. He Releases the Level 4 "Lightning Board" to add the Level 5 "Magician of Astromancy". Shingo's hand contains "Breakthrough Skill", "Power Darts Shooter", "Rocket Darts Shooter", "Ultimate Darts Shooter", "Magician of Chronomancy" and "Magician of Astromancy". Shingo places "Magician of Chronomancy" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones. Shingo Pendulum Summons "Power Darts Shooter" (CG Star 5, 5/1800/700), "Rocket Darts Shooter" (CG Star 6, 6/1900/100) and "Ultimate Darts Shooter" (CG Star 7, 7/2400/300), all from his hand in Attack Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards Yūya Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Action Field Magic Action Cards Others Duel School advertisements List of Featured Characters * Yūya Sakaki * Yuzu Hīragi * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Futoshi Harada * Ayu Ayukawa * Shingo Sawatari * Sora Shiun'in * Ōtomo * Kakimoto * Yamabe * Nakajima * Reiji Akaba Media Navigation Category:Episodes